Under The Stars
by Fayt Cosmos
Summary: Zoro's practicing instead of keeping a lookout for the next island.Nami comes out to look at the stars and then makes a 'deal' with Zoro about his 'debt'.NamixZoro


Yo Fayt Cosmo here bringing you my first One Piece fanfic, its named Under the stars

Pairing- Nami x Zoro

Disclaimer--I don't even own one piece of One Piece...

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under The Stars

It was very late out, though bright enough to see due to al the stars out, Zoro was supposed to be keeping an eye out for Merman Island but decided to train a little instead. He was lifting weights when he heard a noise and someone say 'Hey Zoro', he turned around to see the red headed navigator looking up at the stars

"Oh its only you...what do you want?"

She looked at him with an odd expression before saying "Nothing to due with you, I just felt like getting some fresh air and felt like looking at the stars, and I said hey...thats not a crime is it?"

"Tch...do what you want just don't bother me" He then continued lifting the massively heavy weights

Her expression changed to slightly mad and she looked around at the sea "Arn't you supossed to be keeping a look out? What if we miss the island idiot!"

His expression was also angry now and he accidently dropped the weights on his foot "DAMNIT...Gr, like I'd miss an island, just go back to your star gazing...pointless thing to do really, there just stars"

"Yeah but they so pretty and shiny..." She now had a relaxed expression on while looking back up at the millions of glittering stars

Zoro rubbed his foot, then he seemed to be thinking of something "Hey...your probably only looking at the stars cause there shiny like gold..." He then looked at her face and sure enough her eyes were shaped like gold coins "...idiot, money isn't everything"

She started to chuckle at this "Yeah maybe for someone like you who never really needs any...which reminds me...I do need something from you"

"Heh? What the hell do you want now?"

She put on a sly face before saying "Well, I'd want all the money you owe me...but its so much it would probably sink the ship"

Zoro couldn't have had a more shocked expression "WHAA!?, I don't owe you anymore money!"

Nami walked over to him and got right in his face "I'm not letting you off so easily you know...though...there is one way I know how to, er...help with your debt"

"...What?" Zoro was fed up with this now, all he wanted to do now was sleep, but if this helped with his debt (even though he coulda swore it was all payed for) he'd do it

"Oh its nothing really, just kiss me thats all"

"...EH?!...WHY THAT?!" He backed up slightly "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SAY "THAT"?!

"Well...it will help with your debt...unless...the tough swordsman is scared?...or...is it because you'd rather kiss Sanji? She smiled at this

"...Goddamnit, now I'm gonna have nightmares..." He lightly closed his eyes and thought of what he should do, should he kiss her and help with his debt...for some reason he wanted to but oddly not because of the debt...he continued to think hard about why this was untill he felt something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes and relized his lips were pressed together with Nami's, and it took him a little while to relized it had been him who had pushed forward, but almost as soon as they touched she backed up blushing slightly but also smiling devilishly

"Well, thank you Zoro that helped me" She was still slightly blushing but her smile was more devilish

Zoro was still in a slight shock but those words made no sense to him "...Heh?"

Nami closed her eyes and slightly laughed "Well I said it would help with your debt right? I never said it would help 'lessen' your debt...it added to it"

Zoro's eye twitched and he just stood there stupidly

Nami took a quick look up at the stars before saying "...They really are pretty..." She then walked towards the door to go inside, she open the door took a quick look at Zoro and said "...Goodnight Zoro...keep an eye out for Merman island ok?..." she then started to close the door but stopped and said quickly "...It was a good kiss though right? I hope so...night" and with that she closed the door on the confused swordsman

Zoro stood there staring at the door for awhile "Damn...tommorow is gonna be akward" Then his expression softend and he looked up at the stars and sighed "Heh...they really are kinda pretty..."

The End (or the start?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya go hope it was good. Nami and Zoro pairing isn't as popular as it should be, I've been a fan since the get-go but there seems to be more NamixLuffy or NamixSanji...I dont mind her and Luffy but even though Sanji's cool I dont like them paired together. Nami and Zoro argue and I've always been a fan of those kinda pairings (AshxMisty, AsukaxShinji(more like one sided bullying but yeah...) and others like that)

so ya...tell me what you thought of it and yeah...Later days!


End file.
